Me derrito
by KittyEvey
Summary: Abro el buzón de entrada, aparece una foto: cielos, son sus labios, sonriendo, pero no sonriendo de esa manera en que sonríe usualmente, es esa sonrisa que sólo tiene reservada para mí, cuando estamos solas, cuando nadie nos ve. Clasificación M, porque es un pequeño juego de seducción entre dos mujeres adultas que se aman. ¡Disfruten!


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Y esta, es la tercera parte, basada en la canción "I melt" cantada por un grupo country, Rascal Flatts. En esta ocasión no tomé textual la letra, como en otras ocasiones, pero igual la idea principal está contenida en el escrito._

_Espero sus comentarios, fue todo un reto para mí escribir esta pequeña historia de tres partes._

_Si tienen oportunidad, pasen a ver la sexta actualización de mi perfil._

_Esta va dedicada a Duende NY, fue grato ver la primera "review" para la songfic anterior, ¡Gracias!_

**Me derrito**

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Por fin, he llegado a mi ciudad, el Aeropuerto Internacional Logan no me había parecido tan grande ni tan ineficiente, sentí que tardaron horas en bajar mi equipaje de un simple vuelo local.

Enciendo mi celular y lo primero que veo es un mensaje de Maura, ¿la veré aquí? No creo, sería muy disparatado para ella, además, posiblemente se haya atravesado un crimen y no haya podido salir de la sala de autopsia.

Abro el buzón de mensajes, aparece una foto: ¡Cielos! son sus labios, sonriendo, pero no sonriendo de esa manera en que sonríe usualmente, es esa sonrisa que sólo tiene reservada para mí, cuando estamos solas, cuando nadie nos ve.

Trago saliva.

Marco el teléfono, ocupado, me manda al buzón ¿qué le pasa a la tecnología cuando a uno le urge usarla y ponerse en comunicación con su pareja? Poco antes de recoger mi automóvil en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto donde lo dejé en guarda, suena el aviso de un mensaje nuevo.

Abro otra vez el buzón "No interrumpas, me estoy preparando" ¿Qué le pasa? Suena otra vez el aviso de mensaje nuevo, es una foto: me muestra el tirante de su pijama de seda, ahí, justo encima de su busto, alcanzo a ver su piel blanca y sus pecas adornando su torso, ¡pero nada más!

En este momento me siento idiota y la imaginación se ha echado a volar.

Me aseguro lo más rápido que puedo de que le coche esté entero, firmo de recibido. Ni siquiera sé si le di las gracias al vigilante, sólo tengo conciencia de que abrí la cajuela, aventé mi equipaje, y adentro, lancé sin rumbo mi bolsa. El coche rugió al girar la llave, la impaciencia estaba comenzando a conquistarme.

¡Genial! Hora pico de tráfico y vamos a vuelta de rueda en una avenida de seis carriles. Otro aviso sonó. Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si los quiero leer realmente, me está poniendo peor de ansiosa con cada mensaje.

"¿Vienes en camino?" ¡¿Qué pregunta!? Y el siguiente mensaje, por supuesto, una foto.

Me debatí en abrirla, no quería distraerme. Soy una conductora responsable. No la abriré hasta estar en zona segura.

Fue eterna la espera para tomar una salida de la avenida de alta velocidad, luego, otra salida para llegar a la zona residencial. Ahí paré el auto, abrí el siguiente mensaje, era su mano, que apenas cubría el resorte de encaje que se ajustaba a su cadera.

Definitivamente, tenía que llegar a casa a la brevedad posible.

Tomé las calles menos transitadas, es una de las ventajas de haber patrullado por algunos años la ciudad. En minutos estaba abriendo la puerta de la cochera. Ahí ya estaba el coche de motor híbrido de Maura. Me aseguro de que cerrara bien la cochera y sin pensarlo más, me lanzo a la puerta que comunicaba con la casa.

Me encuentro con una estancia a media luz, iluminada por un pasillo de velas de esencia lavanda, un tanto dulzona, como sus perfumes, me marca el camino hacia nuestras habitaciones.

- Siempre que enciendes estas velas, sé que algo muy bueno puede pasar, Maur.

Digo en voz casi cortada por la emoción. Maura aparece a la entrada del pasillo que lleva a la recámara principal, cubierta apenas por su bata corta de seda, bien podía adivinar que ya no tiene ninguna de las prendas con las que me provocó para manejar como loca hasta aquí.

La observo desde el pasillo, a distancia, quieta, disfrutando el momento que construyó con sus pícaros mensajes y ahora, con esta media luz, permitiéndome verla en toda su belleza. Siento que también ella me observa, estudia las reacciones que tengo ante su despliegue seductor.

- Me derrito, cada vez que me miras de esa manera. Nunca te equivocas, siempre me pones dispuesta a lo que sea.

Maura sonríe, vencedora.

- Ven, déjame ayudarte a desvestirte.

Me acerco temblorosa de deseo. Sus ojos me dominan y me impiden que la tome salvajemente en ese momento. Tampoco podría destruir aquello tan delicado con un arrebato descuidado. Me desviste lentamente, mira con atención cada espacio que va dejando descubierto ¡Dios! Casi es doloroso sentir sus dedos que rozan mi piel y dejan su rastro, provocando escalofríos en mi cuerpo, no puedo contener un suspiro de deseo por ella, y viendo mi reacción, me dedica una sonrisa casi angelical.

Antes de quedarme sin ropa interior, me da una bata de seda, me da la espalda y sigue su camino hasta el baño de la recámara principal. Ahí también hay velas, y pétalos de flores que no identifico, en la superficie de la tina con agua que burbujea.

Aprovechando que está de espaldas, me quito el resto de la ropa y me pongo entre abierta la bata de seda.

- ¿Qué tal tu curso en Washington?

Me pregunta mientras chapotea con su mano en el agua que llena la tina. Suelto una risa nerviosa e incrédula.

- Eres increíble, ¿en verdad tienes ganas de saber en _este_ momento cómo me fue en el curso?

- Tengo curiosidad, Jane, sabes que soy curiosa.

Le sonrío y me pierdo en sus ojos almendrados que me ven directamente a los ojos, para luego darse la libertad de pasearse por mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

- ¿Cómo haces, Maura? …

Intento acercarme sigilosa.

- …para tenerme a tus pies, para derrotarme con un simple gesto, con una simple mirada.

Me quedo quieta cuando observo que ella sutilmente suelta el lazo de su bata, la deja caer a sus pies, dándome la espalda. Su cuerpo blanco, el contorno poco pronunciado de su cuerpo, es suficiente para despertar mis sentidos. Veo cómo se acomoda y me mira nuevamente a la cara, se fija en mis labios, y luego, con otra sonrisa me pide en silencio que la siga.

Sin su misma elegancia, dejo caer la bata, entro a la tina, cuidando no lastimarla, me toma de los brazos y me acomoda entre sus piernas, pegando mi espalda a su pecho, sus labios recorren mi cuello, sus manos pasean por mi torso.

- Soy toda tuya, Maura.

- Y yo soy de ti, Jane.

Declaramos en un susurro. Me abandono a sus caricias que poco a poco trabajan y reconocen mi piel. Sus manos paseando por mi cuerpo es una de las cosas más maravillosas que puedo percibir, entre ellas me derrito para fundirme con Maura en una entrega total por amor.

* * *

_**A/N**: Espero la hayan disfrutado como yo, me gustó escribir sobre este pequeño juego de seducción. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! **KEy**_


End file.
